


Vinculum Caritatus

by chickyhannah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, Family Secrets, I haven't forgotten this story, I'm sorry i've only written one chapter so far, M/M, On Hiatus, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickyhannah/pseuds/chickyhannah
Summary: 200 Years ago a wizarding couple fell in love. Their parents disapproved and so they ran away together. They created a potion so that no one could tear them away from one another but ended up binding their souls, and magic. Its said that every 200 years that bond will be past down onto two people who are kept apart by the ones around them.





	

Vinculum Caritatus

A/N: Hello! This is my third story on here! I'm hoping it will be better then Everlasting Rose! I did a lot of research for this one.

Chapter 1

The train ride was, so far, uneventful. Harry was seated in a nearly empty compartment. Sitting across from him was Luna and Neville respectively. Hermione and Ron were both at prefect meetings and so he was waiting for them to join him. He was thinking about the past as he stared out the window, watching the trees rush by. The war had been won, but somehow Harry didn't feel like celebrating. How could he with Fred, Tonks, Remus, and many other people who had risked their lives just so he could win the war. For some reason he felt lonely. Hermione and Ron were together now and often went off on their own to do whatever it is that they do. He had other friends of course, but he still felt a loss of the time that they use to spend together. During the summer he had spent a lot of time in Grimmauld Place on his own. No one keeping him company besides Kreacher. He had sort of gotten use to the loneliness, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. He looked out of the corner of his eye at his current company. Luna was reading the latest addition of the Quibbler and seemed highly interested in the feature. She had grown a few inches and her hair was much longer then before, nearly reaching her waist, when before it reached mid-back. Neville had also grown taller and looked much more grown up. Gone was the scared boy from before, replaced by a much older and mature version of Neville.

The compartment finally opened to reveal Hermione and Ron when they were only 10 minutes away from Hogwarts. They sat down and began chatting with Luna and Neville about the summer and whatever else they could think of. Harry chose to stay out of the conversation, as he didn't feel he had much to say. He saw Hermione throw him a worried look, before turning her attention back to Luna. Ron on the other hand was completely oblivious to Harry's silence and continued to chat excitedly to Neville about the food he was going to eat when they got to Hogwarts.

Finally the train stopped and after changing into his robes and a carriage ride, he was finally sitting in the great hall. He looked up at the staff table to see who was there and who wasn't. McGonagall was sitting in the middle in the headmasters chair and he could also see Snape sitting to her right. Miraculously Snape had survived a bit from Nagini, due to having brewed an anti-venom in case anyone would need it. He had no way of knowing that he would be the one using it in the end. He still didn't know what to think about Snape. He was on the right side in the end, but he just couldn't get over his old feelings of resentment.

Eventually, after a speech from the headmaster, the food appeared, and after he ate, he quickly made his way to the common room. He sat down in one of the chairs and took a deep breath. Lately he had been feeling conflicted. Questions like "What do I do now?" "Why did people have to die?" and "Why can't I feel happy with anyone's company?" He was tired. Really tired. He just wanted to have a regular life. He was Harry Potter. The Prophet was all over him and honestly for one day he would like to be just Harry. Which was one of the reasons he had told Ginny that they couldn't get back together. She had taken it well enough, but Ron had sulked for days. It wouldn't have worked out with Ginny though. She was more interested in his fame and besides he saw her as more of a sister.

Lately he had been feeling rather off. His magic was fluctuating slightly and he sometimes got this pressure inside his head. He tried not to dwell on it because he was sure that it was nothing. Probably. Harry sighed and decided to head up to bed before anyone returned from dinner.

After a unrestful sleep, Harry was headed to his first class, Hermione and Ron in tow. First class was DADA with their new teacher. They sat down in their seats in the back of the room and watched as the others trickled in. No one paid them any attention except Malfoy who spared them a half-hearted sneer.

Finally the teacher came in and stood at the front

"Hello class! My name is Professor Felix and I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of the year! Today we will be learning about Inferi! Can anyone tell me what they are?"

Harry shuddered involuntarily and raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"An Inferi is a dead body that has been reanimated by a dark wizard."

Felix looked pleased at his answer.

"Correct Mr. Potter. An Inferi is a previously dead body which a wizard or witch has seen fit to use as a puppet. Although moving, they are still very much dead. Now please take out your books and write an 8 inch essay on why Inferi have no free will. Please begin"

Everyone hurried to retrieve there books and get to work. Harry followed behind slowly and began to work. A few minutes in he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up. Professor Felix was standing there looking over his work. After he had given in a good look he turned and smiled.

"Very good job so far Mr. Potter; I would like you to stay after class so we can discuss some things."

Harry although surprised, simply nodded and received another smile in return.

After class Harry stayed back and waited for Professor Felix to tell him why he wanted him to stay. He didn't have too wait long and was soon being ushered to sit down across from the teacher in one of the desks nearby. Professor Felix got right to the point.

"Harry. The matter I have to talk to you about is a personal one. You see the name "Felix" is actually my first name. My last name is actually Potter."


End file.
